Love Dance
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. New Debute Idol Maeda Atsuko meet her new dance sensei Kai. what will happen to both of them?


[b]Love Dance

-[/b]

"You have to learn latin dance."

"What? Why so sudden?"

"Here, your single will be a latin rhythm so u need to learn to dance latin."

"Bu…but….but…"

"No but. I already find the best tutor for your latin dance. U are lucky since he is my friend and he accept my request ."

My producer give me the address and he said I have to meet him today.

"Okay, now get your stuff and heading there. I already told him."

"Alright, I'll go there now. Please excuse me!"

I leave my agency and heading to my dance teacher dance studio. Well, I'm in my debut now and this is my first single. I wanna my first single is beyond the ordinary. So my producer got an idea to bring a latin concept in my single. Its not that I don't like the latin concept , I just never been in there and I'm afraid I'll ruin everything. But I'll do anything to reach my dream. I must can mastered this latin dance.

Then , finally I arrive in the place that my producer give me. It so quite and no body in the front so I decided to go in there. I hearing a latin song from the second floor so I decided to go upstair. I walk to the door near the window, its wide open and as I look in there I just stun, amaze with what I see in front of me.

[i]Is that a latin dance?[/i]

There is around 5 couple that dance there. I could see every move is full of passion and so beautiful. Then my sight attach with this guy. He is not really tall, blond hair, and got a nice body shape. He must often work out but its common for a dancer I guess. Suddenly the music stop and everyone stop dancing. This blond guy then move away from his partner and stand in the middle.

"Okay guys, enough for lesson today."

"OTSUKARESAMADESHITA~"

All the people start leaving the room and I see he is sit on the floor seems tired. I walk to approach him and greet him.

"Ano, Sumimasen!" I try to get his attention

"Owgh, yeah what can I help you?" he then try to stand up as wipe his sweet.

[i]'OMG What is this? He is so HOT! I could see his abs.'[/i]

"Anooo, miss can I help you?" Shimatta, why I look at him like that. Okay, just be cool now.

"huh, hmm… my producer told me that I should meet…."

"Kai, just call me kai, and you must be Maeda Atsuko. Akimoto san has told me about you." I just blink my eyes and surprise.

"well, listen here maeda…"

"just call me atsuko."

"okay, atsuko listen, latin dance is not easy to learn and you only got time 1 month to practice with me, so I don't want a cry baby girl here. Do u understand?" he talk to me as staring to my eyes.

"o..o…okay! I'll do my best." I said to him, why should I stuttering

"Well ,then….."

"huh? Eeeeh…. Wa….wa…waiiiit…"

he grabs my hand and warp his hand around my waist as grabing his other hand to me. Now our distance is so close, I could feel his hot breathe. He then smile to me and I gotta hiding my blush as looking down to the floor. He grab my chin and make me facing his face.

"Well, atsuko! In dance no need to be shy. Dance is a passion. Just relax and feel your partner move." He said as moving slowly with me and swing me with his one hand. What is this feeling. My heart beating so fast and I could heat is increase in my body.

"Okay now atsuko, do you got it what I have show u before?"

"ye…ye..yes!" aaargh, why am I stuttering again.

"Okay, now u go ahead try by your self. U take the lead." He said and our face is only an inch.

I try to move slowly and do his command. Somehow, I enjoy this lesson. Then suddenly after a couple of minutes practice with him as my partner in dance he let go off me and we start to practice my coreo for the PV.

"Now lets start practice your move. I have think about it as listening to your song." He stands beside me and we facing the mirror there. He show me the move and I look at him. My mind still cant focus. I don't know why but as he let me go I feel I miss that embrace. Then his voice snap me back.

"Oooiiii, atsuko are u paying attention to me?" he look mad at me

"aa..aa…yeah…yeah…sorry… I pay attention to you."

"*sigh please be more focus! Now let start over, okay…. 1 2 3 4…. 1 2 3 4…. Great slow and smooth."

So since that time every day I come to his studio dance to practice. I practice from 10am to 6pm. Its so exhausted and latin dance surly difficult. But somehow, that not make me give up. Kai really patient in teaching me the move. The move is full of passion, love and so sexy. Today I come a bit late coz I gotta finish my interview in the radio. I have told kai and he is okay. I hurry go to the studio as finish the interview. I go to the studio room and he already waiting. He wear a black sleeveless shirt and a black training. He looks really sexy. OMG what am I thinking?

"Ah, atsuko how long will u stand in there?" Kai said as cross his hand in his chest.

"Owgh, so….sorry?" I approach him and then a voice call him

"Yooooo Kai?" a guy with an hip hop cloth called him

"Owgh Kuu! Come in! whats up? I'm working now." He approach kai and look at me

"well…well…well….seems your work fun." I blush and he just chuckle.

"Heeey, don't look unproper like that to my student." Kai glare at him

"Ahahah, I just kidding. She is so cute. No wonder u could stay in here for that long."

"Tsk, shut up. Anyway, this is maeda atsuko n atsuko this is kuu. He is also a dancer. His specialist is in freestyle dance."

"Hi there maeda nice to meet u. I'm kuu." He smile and shake my hand.

"Nice to meet u too kuu san."

"ah, don't be so formal just call me kuu."

"okay then."

Suddenly I feel a bit tenshion around me.

"okay….okay…enough….we have to practice now goooo and doo your stuff." Kai interrupt as pushing kuu out of the room. Is he jealous? Can I hope it?

"mooo….ka…kai….we have just met."

"no but, just go."

"ahahaha, geeez kai, u are really easily got jealous. Well then see yaaaa~"

After saying that kuu leave the room. I could see kai sigh and walk approach me.

"Sorry, for that. He always like that look like a flirt type but he is a good person."

"no need to worry kai. Its ok." I said as smile to him.

"okay now, lets try yesterday move. I'll watch it."

I nod then I begin to dance and practice my move yesterday. Yesterday is so difficult I haven't mastered it well, suddenly kai stop my move.

"wait…wait…wait… stop it." He approach me and look give an example to me.

"look at this, u should move your hips freely. Just relax and enjoy the music okay? Try again." I nod and try again. Haven't finish the move he said again

"Urgh… atsuko, its not like that. Move your hips freely okay. Here I lead you."

He then standing behind me. his left hand holding my left hand and bring it up in my shoulder height whether the other is in between my hips and my waist. OMG I feel so nervous. He is so close with me. I could feel his breathe since his face now attach to my cheek.

"Okay, now close your eyes and hear the music beat. Feel it…. Feel the passion, feel the move, relax atsuko~" he said so gentle and I start to move. I couldn't believe it. I enjoy this time I hope it never end but then he pull back and our eyes meet. He looks at me with a gentle eye. Its hypnotize me. we get closer and closer until….

"Yoooo Kai." Yups, that's voice snap us back to reality. He then hurry pulled out.

"huh? Uhm…. Okay, tha…that's how is it. You…you go try I gotta meet this person." He leave me to meet that guy. Funny but is he blushing…? He really cute when he got blush like that. I just chuckle and start to dance. After a couple of minutes he comes with the guy.

"Hi there, my name is riku, I'll be your partner for the PV." Eh, why is not kai? I a bit disappointed.

"Owgh, hi maeda atsuko desu, yoroshiku ne." I bow to him.

"yoroshiku!" he said as wink to me.

"Okay, atsuko, he'll be your partner now lets get started. I'll be watching."

Riku grab my hand and wrap my waist as whispering something "Sorry, if my friend a bit strict with you. He always be like that when with the girl he like." I blush and he just chuckle. Huh? But is it mean kai like me? no…no…no… he must be joking. But… could I have a little hope here?

Well, that day I practice with riku and I could see kai watch over me. Then finally the practice finish. Riku hurry go out and I could see from the window there is a girl waiting for him. Seems she is his girl friends. What a lovely couple. I look around and see kai holding something. He calls me and I approach him.

"Yooo atsuko, come here."

"yeah? What is it?"

He suddenly hand me something "Here watch it, it could help u. after u watch it if u interesting u can come here to practice it. After your PV ofcourse."

I take the dvd and smile to him, he seems blushing "Thanks kai."

"huh? Uhm…hmm… iie no need to thanks."

That day kai offer to walk me home since its already night. We walk side by side and not talking until I arrive at my home.

"well, see u tomorrow kai."

"yosh, sleep well."

He go and I got into my room. Smiling all the time as looking at the dvd that kai give it to me. its written "Lambada Dance". I hurry watch it and amaze. I want to learn it. The dance is full of passion. I watch it that night. But I gotta sleep hurry since I have another practice tomorrow. So I decided to watch it again later and now go to sleep.

Start that day, everyday I practice with riku. Kai only watching and look at my move. Make sure it right. and then finally it's the day when I will have the PV shot. At the PV shot I see kai already there. I call him and approach him.

"Kai!"

"Owgh, atsuko. Nice costume. Good luck!" he smiles to me.

"Thanks, why are u here?"

"Well, u see… " he scratch his back and sigh

"Riku couldn't come. He got something to do and its really urgent so I …."

I grab his hand and jumping happily "You will be my partner? Yeeeeeaaaaay!"

He look at me in surprise but then smile "Yeah, yoroshiku ne~" he said as pinch my cheek, and I pout.

"Don't pout or you will cuter." He said as pats my head and it make me blushing.

So, the recording is started and I and him begin to dance. I could feel that my body move by its self. all my move with him is full of passion and in synchronize. I see everyone in the studio watch us amaze. We have a recording from morning till night. And finally the recording finish.

"YOOOOOSH OTSUKARESAMADESHITA~"

Everyone said and bow to each other. I go to my changing room to change my cloth and as I finish and get changing I go out the room. Looking for kai and what did I see? I see him with a girl warp her hand in his neck. I feel pain in my heart as I look at the scene in front of me. I accidentally drop my bag and it make kai look at me.

"Atsuko? ATSUKO WAIT!"

I hurry get my bag and run away from the recording studio. I know he chasing me. I run as fast as I can in the middle of the rain. He keep chasing me and finally he manage grabs my wrist and hold my hand. Now both of us wet in the middle of the rain.

"Atsuko, why are u running?" he asks me

"Why u chasing me? you left your girlfriend there alone." He sigh and hold my shoulder

"She is not my girlfriend. She just a fan."

"I don't believe you." I said as looking away from him

"Listen atsuko, Look at me. Look into my eyes. Am I laying to u?"

I look deep into his eyes and his eyes is honest. He hugs me tightly as saying "How could I laying to a person that mean everything to me." as hearing that I hug his back and we keep like that until he break the hug.

"u are wet, lets just go to my studio. I don't wanna you get sick."

Then we go to his studio. I'm totally wet. As we arrive he go get his towel and his shirt then give it to me.

"Here, go get change. I don't wanna make u sick." I nod and head to the change room. I got change and wearing kai cloth. It too big for me and it smell kai scent. So sweet.

I go out and go sit beside kai, we keep silent until he break the silent.

"uhm… listen atsuko, I guess I couldn't keep it anymore." I look at him confuse but I just keep silent.

"u know, I don't know why but actually, I ….I …" he stuttering "I like u atsuko." I surprise with his sudden confess. Am I hear right? So its not one side love.

"I like you a lot, I love you. I don't wanna lose you. Actually the one that should be your partner from the beginning is me not riku, but I ask him to replace me coz I'm afraid."

I hold his hand as ask him "why? Why u afraid?"

"I'm afraid that I couldn't resist my self to touch and feel you more." He then cherish my cheek and moving closer to me.

"I'm afraid that I couldn't resist my self to feel your…" his lips getting closer

"to feel what kai?" I said in a soft tone as closing my eyes

"to feel your lips."

As he said that our lips meet each other. He kiss me slowly and gently. I kiss him back. I finally can taste his sweet and soft kiss. I begin to wrap my hand around his neck and his hand is around my waist. We kiss with passion and love. I pull him closer to deepen the kiss and he start make his tongue work on my lips. Soon his tongue and mine fight for the dominant. The kiss begin a bit rough but its ok for me. I could feel his warm tongue explore my mouth and I enjoy it. We wont stop but we got to break the break coz we need the air. As we break the kiss kai attach his forehead with mine. We both close our eyes.

"I love you atsuko."

"I love you too kai, I really love you. I wanna be with you."

"I will always be your side atsuko."

We look at each other and he smiles as stroking my wet hair.

"U really sexy atsuko." I blush

"ahahaha, u are really cute when u are blush I like it." He give me a short kiss on my lips then he stand up. He open his shirt and I could see his abs and his muscle. Is he gonna…. My face redden as look at him

"eh? Atsuko? Why are your face that red? Don't tell me u think about that." He grin at me. he approach at me and whispered to me "I think I wanna see what inside that cloth, I bet u are more sexy." He said with a seductive tone and make me really red and he just chuckle

"Mooooooo, kai hentai."

"eh? U are a perv then u think that." He giggle again but then he ask me "anyway, have u watch the video I gave u?"

"yeah, why?"

"have u learn it?"

"a little."

"wanna try?" he give his hand to me.

"who scare?" I take his hand and he hurry prepare the song.

[i]click this for the background song~[/i]

.com/watch?v=i8mz9uOvFQA

Now we facing each other. Our hand meet and his other hand is in my waits.

"ready?"

"never been better."

As the music start we begin our move. We dance in synchronize and full of passion. I could feel that my body is one with him and every move is full of our passion of love. I could feel his bare skin and a warm embrace.

"hmm….. not bad, u are got for a beginner." Kai chuckle as we still dancing

"well, don't underestimate me." I wink to him

"ahahah, yeah… yeah… u are such a multi talented girl." He said as kissing me

"heeeee… is it allowed in the dance?" I pout at him

"well sort of." He giggle

"then, I could do this."

I pull him closer to me and move my hips in a seductive move. I take his hand tracing all over my body and he seems enjoy it.

"My atsuko soooo sexy~" he said as kissing my neck.

"U are also soooo sexy kai." I then whispered to him then bit my lower lips "I want you kai~" I could see he is blushing but then look at me with a gentle eyes.

"I want you too atsuko. Be mine."

He said and start kissing me again, me kiss as we dance and soon my concentration is only kissing him. He kiss me passionately and I warp my hand around his neck. The situation then begin Hotter and hotter. I don't know but I wanna him now and he want me too. I now begin to warp one of my feet to him and he then lift me. now I'm clinging to him. Still kissing and he guide me to his room.

As we arrive there he take me to his bed and start to kiss my forehead, my lips and then lick my neck. He mark me there and he pull out looking at me "u sure u wanna this?" he ask. I answer with a seductive tone to him "I want you kai, be mine. Make me yours." He smiles and kiss me as saying "you are mine, and I'm yours." we start to kiss again. I snake my hand in his neck and pull him to deepen the kiss. His hand then working out to un button my shirt, well his shirt actually. He then begin kiss my neck again and lick it and bite it make me moan in pleasure. I call his name and he keep kissing my neck and colar bone.

"uhmn… k…kai…"

"u are soooo sexy atsuko… let me feel u…"

"hmnnm….ka…kai…. "

I stroke his hair and bring back his lips to meet mine. Then after that I don't know what happen again. All I feel is passion, all I feel is passion of love, our love and lust. Gather into one and we keep feeling each other presistance.

FIN~


End file.
